


The secrets that we keep

by halesip100



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesip100/pseuds/halesip100
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek groaned at the sudden disruption of his sleep when his phone began to ring at 2 in the morning. He finally fell asleep at a decent time and this is what he gets. He reached over to the nightstand haphazardly and answered the phone without looking. "Craig?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Wrong answer," came Kenny's voice from the other side of the line. Tweek let out a shaky breath and rolled over to look at the ceiling.

"Ken, why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?" He whined.

"Well because if I call you any other time Craig is liable to kick my ass don't you think?" Kenny said smartly. Tweek could practically hear the smirk spread across the other blondes face.

"Yeah, he's definately not your biggest fan," Tweek mumbled out softly as he sat up on the side of the bed. "What do you need, Ken? I was actually managing to get some semblance of sleep."

"Damn man I'm sorry if I had known you were sleeping I wouldn't have called. I just… I'm locked out of my house and I was hoping I could come in and crash."

Tweek hesitated at the thought. Craig would be angry if he left Kenny in to sleep here. Tweek always thought Craig was overreacting when it came to Kenny. The odd part was that he didn't do it with anyone else. It's like Craig knew something that he didn't.

"I mean, yeah, that's fine, you will just have to be gone before Craig comes to pick me up. If he sees you here he will flip," Tweek finally said.

"Awesome! I'm coming in through your window so open up," Kenny told him.

Tweek scrambled out of bed and to his window where he found Kenny hanging precariously from a tree limp. "Geez! Are you insane you could have fallen! I could have let you in through the front door you know!" He whisper yelled. 

"And risk your overprotective boyfriend finding out from someone. I think not," Kenny said happily as he swung himself in through the window. 

"I would rather he find out than you fall to your death Ken," Tweek muttered as he closed the window back up.

"Well that's silly. You don't want to go ruining things with him over little old me," Kenny replied happily as he grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket from the closet. Nothing had changed in the room since they had sleepovers when they were younger.

Kenny spread the blanket out haphazardly on the floor and Tweek snorted. "Are you seriously planning to sleep on the floor."

Kenny paused and looked up at the other blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Well, yeah."

"When did you ever sleep on the floor when you stayed here," Tweek asked.

"Well yeah but you and Craig weren't a thing then," Kenny said as he plopped the pillow down at the top of the blanket. "Besides if he would for some reason find out I was here I at least have the advantage of saying that I slept on the floor."

Tweek snorted and waved his hand. "Suit yourself but you are going to be uncomfortable," he said matter-of-factly as he climbed back into his own bed. "What is he gonna say anyway. 'How dare you have a straight man in your bed'."

Kenny's heart gave a jump and he shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… Tweek, I'm not straight." 

Tweek paused in his routine to get comfortable and turned back towards Kenny. "What?" 

"I'm, uh, not straight. I'm bi. I'm honestly surprised Craig didn't tell you," Kenny said as he twisted the blanket up in his hands.

"How does Craig know?" Tweek asked confused.

"Oh jeez. Okay, do you remember the huge fight you and Craig had freshman year? The one where you hid out at my house for like a whole week?" Kenny asked.

"Well yeah. It took us a long time to make up from that one. Even after I stopped hiding at your house," Tweek said softly.

"Well I found him at school one day during that week and pulled him aside. I told him that if he didn't get his shit together I would make you mine instead of his. Then I gave him that nasty shiner he had for awhile."

Tweek stared wide eyed at the boy on the floor. His mind began to race as he processed everything. Kenny had had a crush on him back then. Craig's hatred of Kenny made so much more sense to him in that moment.

"So that's when he started to have a problem with us talking," Tweek muttered.

"Yeah pretty much. I've tried to be respectful of your guy's thing. I think he is an asset though so the feeling is mutual." Kenny said as he plopped himself onto his makeshift bed on the floor.

"I don't even know what to say to that," Tweek said quietly. 

"You don't have to say anything Tweekers. Let's just get some sleep," Kenny replied sadly. Tweek nodded and rolled over. His mind was racing. He knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek woke up the next morning to Kenny already gone, all evidence of his stay erased, and a thermos of coffee on his nightstand. Tweek didn't recall falling to sleep last night but he is glad he finally managed to doze off.

He got his things together for school quickly since he knew Craig would be there to pick him up soon. His heart gave a stutter when he thought of how angry he would be if he knew Kenny had stayed the night. He would also be more angry if he somehow found out from someone else. He contemplated just telling him.

He heard the honk of a horn and rushed down the stairs and out the door. Craig didn't like to be kept waiting. "Good morning honey," Craig said warmly as Tweek climbed in the passenger seat beside him.

"Morning," he mumbled back as he arranged himself. He placed his thermos in the cup holder and buckled himself in.

"You haven't used that thermos in awhile," Craig said tightly as he pulled away from the curb. Tweek scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and glanced down at the thermos. It was the thermos that Kenny had gotten him for his birthday freshman year.

"Oh ummm yeah. So, Kenny spent the night last night. He made me the thermos before he left this morning," Tweek said nervously as he fiddled with his jacket zipper. He could have just lied but it just didn't feel right.

The car came to a sudden and screeching halt when Craig slammed on the breaks. Tweek screeched and terror and held on tight. "Kenny did what?" 

"He… he got locked out of his house last night so I let him crash at mine," Tweek muttered softly, avoiding eye contact.

"So you know how much I dislike him. I'm pretty sure I've told you to delete his number multiple times. Yet here we are," Craig growled. 

"He is my friend and I wasn't gonna let him just stay outside all night, it was freezing," Tweek argued.

"He has plenty of other friends," Craig snapped.

"Your just afraid that I'll finally get smart and leave you for him," Tweek snapped back. Craig's face turned stoney cold and Tweek's heart sank. He hadn't meant to say that. His heart pounded as he watched the emotions that only he could see run through Craig's eyes. "I didn't mean that," he finally added.

"So he told you huh? That he's in love with you. Figures. He's always trying to take you away from me," Craig snarked as he finally started to drive again. "If I need to say it one more time it's not going to be pretty Tweek. Stay away from Kenny McCormick."

"Yeah. Okay." Tweek muttered sadly in the passenger seat. This was the side of Craig that made Tweek question his choices. Everytime he questions though he remembers how sweet and doting he is. It's just this one part of Tweek's life that he couldn't adjust to, refused to really.

They pulled into the school parking lot and they got out of the car silently. Craig grabbed ahold of Tweek's hand and pulled him along as if their fight in the car had never happened. He wondered if this is how it would be all of their lives. Arguing and pretending that it never happened.

Tweek met Kenny's eyes across the parking lot and he gave a small shake of his head. He wanted Kenny to stay out of Craig's way. He saw Kenny's eyes widen as he realized what must have happened and then looked away.

Craig walked him all the way to his first class and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you at lunch honey. Have a good day." Then just like that he was gone and Tweek was left alone to think about his morning. He paid just enough attention in class to take the notes he needed but that wasn't where his brain was.

Second period was one he had with Kenny but also with Clyde who he knew would tell Craig if they talked. Kenny saw him and gave him a small nod and a goofy smile. Tweek gave a small smile back and looked down at his lap. He saw Clyde give a suspicious glance between the two of them but he seemed quickly satisfied when there wasn't any more glances between the two blondes.

The rest of his day was blissfully uneventful and Tweek was grateful for it. Craig dropped him back off at his door after school. It was their routine on the days that Craig worked. "I'll text you when I'm off babe," Craig said sweetly. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek sat staring at his algebra homework with despair. He really hated math. Whoever had created it was just cruel. He was only on the third problem and has gotten them all wrong so far. He didn't know where he was going wrong.

There was a soft knock at his window and Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around to find Kenny hanging from the same limp he had the night before. "Jesus Ken," he shouted.

Tweek through his window open once again letting the precariously balanced boy in through the window. "Hey Tweekers, how's it going?" He asked happily. Tweek sighed, and threw himself back into his computer chair.

"Well I can't figure out this algebra homework, Craig and I got in a fight over you this morning, well more like he yelled and I sat there. I was still debating whether I should tell him or not and he saw the thermos," Tweek told him, exasperated.

Kenny sighed and threw himself onto the bed. "I'm sorry man. I wasn't trying to get you in trouble with him."

"I know. It didn't help that I told him that he was afraid that I would wise up and leave him for you," Tweek muttered nonchalantly as he tried to get back to his homework.

"You told him what now?" Kenny questioned. Tweek gave him a glance and then blushed a deep red. 

"I was mad because he was telling me what to do again," Tweek said softly.

"So you're not going to leave him?" Kenny questioned, sounding mildly disappointed.

Tweek through his head back in despair and stared at the blank white of his ceiling.  
"I don't know Ken. There are moments like this morning where I know that it might be a good idea. He half threatened me. Then I think, well, it doesn't happen often. Am I just making excuses?" 

Tweek sighed as he looked back down at his math homework. It was horrible of him to even doubt Craig. He was a great boyfriend. He simply had a few flaws that Tweek had to learn to look past.

"Well I'm not gonna tell you what to do Tweekers but if you think like that sometimes then maybe you should think harder on it and not brush it off," Kenny said as he rustled the other blonde’s hair. “I’m your friend either way. He can hate me all he wants.”

Tweek smiled up at him with a slightly sad smile then looked immediately back down at his algebra. “You have any idea how to do this stuff?” he asked weakly, trying to change the subject. 

Kenny only answered with a laugh and threw himself down on Tweek’s bed. “Nah, man, I gave up on all that stuff forever ago. I’m failing like all my classes.” 

“Ken! Failing! Come on you’re better than that,” Tweek lectured as he spun around in his chair. Kenny stared at him with a blank look and shrugged. Tweek was shocked by his attitude. He remembered when Kenny couldn’t wait to get out of South Park. He had studied hard and aimed high. “Don’t shrug your shoulders at me Kenneth! You are smart enough to get out of this place so why aren’t you applying yourself?”

“Because I’m being honest with myself. I can’t go anywhere. I’ve got to stay here and take care of Karen and my mom. My dear old dad isn’t going to do it. I can’t leave Karen here alone with them. I can’t.” 

Tweek sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. It’s not fair that Kenny couldn’t get ahead in life because his parents were garbage. Maybe he could help somehow. He could think of something, right?

“Well then, lets make a pact Ken. I need you to work on getting your grades up, and I’m gonna figure out a way for you to take care of Karen, and get out of here. If I don’t give you a legitimate solution by the end of junior year you can drop out and I won’t even be mad,” Tweek finally said after they had sat in silence for quite a while.

Kenny looked at him with curious eyes and then down to his phone. Tweek knew he wasn’t really doing anything on it, it was just a place for his mind to focus while he thought. “Alright Tweek, if that will make you feel better for now I will get my grades up,” Kenny answered softly. Tweek sighed in relief. Now he had another thing on his plate to worry about, but he would prefer that to Kenny failing.

He heard the front door open and his back stiffened. It was way too soon for anyone to be home. “Hey honey, I got off work early. It’s just me, don’t freak out,” Craig yelled as he made his way up the steps. Tweek whipped his head back to Kenny who sat frozen on the bed in shock. “Hey babe how is homework…” 

Craig and Kenny locked eyes as soon as the door opened and Kenny knew he was screwed. “You have got to be shitting me,” growled Craig as he threw the door open with a bang.


End file.
